Together Again
by The Ocean Nymph
Summary: Sasuke is back. Naruto becomes stronger. Sound is advancing on another attack, and team 7 is going to end it before they get to far into Konoha. But things don’t always happen they way they want. Will They be able to stop the advance? Or will it end sadly


Hello. Well I just read the whole entire thing with Kakashi's past and I was thinking, 'Wow! Wouldn't be fun to try and write it again, but with team 7 as the people?' Okay, maybe you're thinking 'wow, how unoriginal' well screw you. I like to write, and I thought it'd be fun to try! So blah! (Oh without this rambling, Chapter 1 is about 1500 words.)

Rated: Teen, for violence and language.

This happens in its own time period. Like an alternative universe. But if I had to choose a place, it'd be a few months after time skip or so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'll only put this once, so don't expect to see it on the rest.

Together Again

Chapter 1 - Reminiscing on the Past

_In just a few days, bonds are made. Sadness is met. And two people _

_become best friends and heroes at the same time._

"Man, today's been another long day!" Naruto leaned back in his chair, the same normal grin on his face. A newly added orange, he had to keep it orange, vest hung open and loosely on his broad shoulders. He tipped the chair back, "Hasn't it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Of course," she placed a strain of pink hair behind her ear, then gave a soft childish laugh. "I'm so happy for you Naruto. Finally a Chuunin."

Naruto gave her a glare, "W-what is that supposed to mean!? You didn't think I could get this far? Well let me tell you, I never thought you would ever pass the Chuunin exams either!"

Sakura shot a glare back, "Naruto…" She quickly kicked the chair out from under him, sending him down. She stuck her tongue out in satisfactory.

"Ow, Sakura-chan…" He whimpered. He landed on his head, his leg sprawled in random directions. Sitting up slowly he looked at her. "Remember when team 7 first started?" He asked softly.

Sakura looked away, "Yeah. We both didn't like you that much."

Naruto's eyes fell, "Well… you didn't have to bring that up…"

"Sorry, but it seems like all that was just yesterday. I was a weak loser. You were always a loudmouth, well you still are. And Sasuke-kun…" Her voice trailed off slowly.

"Was the best of our team." Naruto smiled standing up, brushing off and pulled his chair up. "But not as good as me."

"Is that so… Naruto?" A familiar but still foreign voice said cockily.

Both Sakura and Naruto's head turned instantly. Sakura let out a soft tearful gasp. Naruto instantly graved a kunai from his pack. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Whoa." Sasuke held his hands up in the universal surrender pose. "I'm not here to fight." He said quickly. He hadn't changed much at all. His hair was a little longer, and he was still dressed in Sound village clothing.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered sadly. Tears were already in her eyes. "Is… this a dream?" She rubbed her eyes. "Or am I imagining you?"

Sasuke smiled slightly, causing Naruto to tense and hold his kunai tighter. "No, I'm here. For real. Yes they know."

"They? Do you mean Orochimaru and his annoying minions? Sasuke… why are you here?" Naruto barked, not use to demanding things with such authority.

He shook his head. "No, I ran away form Orochimaru. The they is the Hokage and ANBU. I am actually here with important information."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled, glad to know he wasn't there to hurt them. Naruto on the other hand still felt a bit skeptical and didn't lower the kunai.

"Sound is plan on invading Konoha again." Sasuke said seriously. "I've already talked to the Tsunade-sama. Look you can trust me. I went threw a lot of shit to be trusted by Tsunade-sama." He said quickly agitated by Naruto's ferocity towards him.

Naruto frowned, "Why should we trust you Sasuke? You betrayed us!" He yelled angrily. "You betrayed me the most! I believed in you…"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're still as weak as ever. If I planed to kill you, you'd already be dead."

"Pff, look at the vest buddy, I am a Chuunin now." Naruto pointed to himself proudly. "I am not as weak as I use to be."

"Well I am telling the truth to you guys. Kakashi was with me before… I don't know where he is now…" Sasuke gave a lazy glance around the area.

Sakura had her hands at her chin, tears still streaming down her face. "Sasuke-kun… Why? Why are you back now? You have everything you wanted. But you came back." She babbled softly.

Sasuke looked at her, "I may have left Konoha, but I wont let Orochimaru destroy it." Sasuke knew he's reasoning was weak. Truth was he was bored with Orochimaru's plans for him.

Naruto frowned, "So it's true… Orochimaru is planning to attack Konoha again?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded. "In fact, a few battles had started when I was still with Orochimaru, he already started attacks on the border. He's playing with Konoha before he attacks. A lot have already been lost on Konoha's side"

"The last battle was brutal on us… We're even still getting the last few things back together. Just thinking about another one… Will Konoha last?"

"Well with this information, Tsunade-sama is already getting stuff together." Sasuke smiled. "It'll be like the old times."

"What do you mean? Like old times?" Naruto asked. Memories of old missions they did together came back as if they were done just recently. Naruto almost chuckled at his old memory of the mission to the water country.

There was a puff of smoke, When it cleared Kakashi stood next to Sasuke. "Yo, sorry I lost you Sasuke, I had to help an old lady." He smiled slightly.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Right…" Naruto mumbled.

"Why do you use the same excuse over any over Sensei?" Sakura asked. "We all know where you were… you pervert…"

Kakashi had no defense, "Well, I assume, Sasuke told you why he's here."

Sakura nodded happily, "Yes! So it's true? Konoha is under attack?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, and we have orders to go and stop the attack."

"Just four of us?!" Naruto yelled quickly, "How can we stop them with four people…??"

"Just calm down Naruto!" Sakura waved an angry fist at him. "Please continued Sensei." She smiled slightly.

"Well… Before we go, Naruto has to stop at the Hokage's office for important information." He said softly. "After that we head out. The four of us."

"Tsunade-baa-chan wants to see me?" Naruto pointed to himself in disbelief.

Sakura laughed lightly. "I already know." She stuck her tongue out again, teasingly. "Its good don't worry."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he wasn't looking back. "Well if I walked around in this clothing much longer…" He left it open for guessing. Kakashi nodded to dismiss him and he was gone.

"Sensei… can we really trust him?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the office.

Kakashi shrugged a little, "We can't be sure he's not just getting information. But when they found him, they put him under some hard Genjutsu, and he said the same things every time someone knew looked…"

Sakura looked at him, "You can really use Genjutsu to get information? I never knew that…"

"Well, think of what you know about Genjutsu." Kakashi said softly.

Sakura though, then something strange. "Genjutsu, isn't that like tricking people's eyes to see something?" Naruto asked. "And if so, couldn't you just get them to think you're doing evil things to talk?"

Kakashi nodded, "Correct. That was good, I didn't think you would know…"

"Thanks…" Naruto sighed.

"No that's really good Naruto! You defiantly are becoming a better ninja." Sakura smiled.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Sakura-chan. Okay, lets go. Tsunade-baa-chan is waiting!" He started to run.

Sakura shook her head, "Naruto! Slow down. It's not a race!" Sakura ran after him.

Kakashi watched them, "They really have grown up…"

Sakura caught up with Naruto, tripping him accidentally. As he fell his hands scrambled for anything to grab, accidentally grabbing hold of a little _action_. Sakura turned bright red, "NARUTO!" She yelled hitting him really hard on the head and sent him flying.

"Or… Maybe they haven't at all." He sighed softly.

As the entered people around gawked at Naruto with an attitude of not believing. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he made his way to Tsunade's office. He didn't bother to knock and walked in. "What is it, Tsunade-baa-chan?" He asked looking around.

Tsunade looked up from her military work. "Oh good Naruto." She stood up.

Shizune looked at Naruto happily, "Congratulations Naruto-kun."

"Uh… For what? I haven't done anything."

"Naruto, dew to what has come up, I am promoting you to Jounin. I think you have enough brains to use this to our advantage." Tsunade smiled.

"W-what!?" Naruto's jaw just dropped.

"Congratulations Naruto." Sakura smiled. "I got you something too!" She held out a pack. "Since we are going on dangerous missions, it would be a good idea to have your own medical pack. That way if we ever get separated, and you get hurt, you'll still have something to help you."

Naruto smiled, "T-thank you Sakura-chan."

"Ahh, I have some things for you too." Kakashi dug threw some things and pulled out two items. A strange kunai and a book. "Now that you are old enough. I got you this special book." Sakura made an 'oh my god' face, "And this is a special kunai, I got when I became a Jounin." He handed it to him. "it's a bit heavy, but when you know how to use it, it'll save you. I promise."

"Thanks guys." Naruto was close to tears but held them back. "Should we go now?"

"Yes. I'll tell you everything you need to know." Tsunade said and started to explain what was happening and what the objective was…

Chapter one done, don't worry I will have the rest sooner, since I already have this all planed in my head :P


End file.
